The present invention relates to an apparatus to facilitate the drying of the interior of vehicles and other confined spaces, wherein the apparatus directs hot air specifically on several different surfaces or areas to be dried.
It is well known in the art to use hot air to dry any non-temperature sensitive surface after washing or accidental flooding. It is well known to use forced hot air to dry household carpets and the exterior of vehicles. A few of the patents directed to these uses are listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,552 to Morioka (1988) discloses a chamber for drying the exterior of an automobile after washing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,262 to Anthony et al. (1973) discloses a portable carpet-cleaning device with water jets and vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,048 to Shero (1992) discloses a portable carpet-drying blower. The blower has one air vent to direct air under a carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,197 to Alday (1998) discloses a carpet dryer with a heated air blower and a vacuum to pull water out of the carpet. The device is mounted on wheels to increase portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,202 to Shero (1991) discloses a portable carpet-drying blower. The blower has one air vent to direct air under a carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,881 to McElroy (1993) discloses an automatic dryer for the exterior of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,139 to Lillicotch (1998) discloses a blower and holder to dry wall-to-wall carpet.
However, in the process of cleaning vehicles, or similar upholstered and/or carpeted small spaces, the interior often needs cleaning. The interior also must be dried if the vehicle has been flooded. Letting the interior air-dry is not a viable option, particularly in cold and/or humid climates, as it could take days for all the interior surfaces to dry. In addition, long drying times increases the chance of bacterial growth, causing the unpleasant musty smell often associated with wet carpet.
There are many surfaces in a normal vehicle that need drying, including the seats and the front and rear carpets and the floor mats. All of these surfaces are at different levels and separated from each other by barriers. This means that dryers with one hot air vent such as in Lillicotch ""139 and Shero ""202 and ""048 are not very effective for drying the entire interior of a vehicle. The surface that the dryer is placed on will be dried well before the rest of the vehicle is dry. This problem is especially acute for the vehicle detailing industry. The more vehicles that can be done in a day and the faster the vehicle is ready for the client are all major factors in the success of a given car detailing business.
What is needed is a device that will direct hot air to several surfaces and levels at the same time so that the entire interior of the vehicle will be dry at approximately the same time. This system must also be lightweight and relatively easy to move from vehicle to vehicle. Additionally, an apparatus to dry the floor mats at the same time the interior of the vehicle is drying is also needed.
The present invention solves these problems by providing vent boxes with multiple, directional, vent hoses to allow the user to direct hot air to two or more separate areas at the same time. The system is lightweight and easy to place and remove within the vehicle. A rack with several hot air vents is provided to separately dry the floor mats.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to selectively directs hot air to multiple surfaces and levels at the same time.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an airbox having s set of flexible vents adapted to dry the front and rear carpets of the passenger compartment of vehicle at the same time.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a set of flexible vents to dry the seats and carpet at the same time.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a rack around an airbox with vents to dry the floor mats while the rest of the interior is being dried.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
The present invention has a heater, a blower and connecting hoses to provide hot air to one or more vent boxes. The vent boxes have multiple, directional hoses to direct hot air to the desired parts of the vehicle. A separate vent box is provided to allow the floor mats to be dried at the same time as the rest of the interior.